


Teddy Bear Boy

by kkukungie



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dry Humping, M/M, but i hope you all like it, god i hate myself for this, it's sooooooper short, loool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukungie/pseuds/kkukungie
Summary: Changkyun really likes the teddy bears Wonho has sent him.





	

"Nngh...hh-aah."

Laying on his side, Changkyun had himself in a rather embarrassing situation. Stuffed bears lay scattered around the small, dark room while two lay on the bed with him. With his nose buried in the synthetic fur of a medium sized bear, he pressed another of the many stuffed toys against the hard on hidden behind his jeans. His fingers curled in the fur to hold it tightly while he rolled his hips into the squishy and soft body. His nose was filled with the scent of cologne and sweat. It was thick. He could taste it on his tongue.

"H-holy... Fuck.. Oh fuck.."

Such a scene felt unreal. Sweat glued his bangs to his forehead in his frantic desire to be held. Controlled. He could feel strong hands pushing slowly down on his hips from behind. They moved his body onto his stomach, his shirt riding up against the mattress and bear now trapped between his hips and the bed. Changkyun laid flat, still nuzzling into the fur of the second bear. He's lost in the scent that clung to the bear. Hoseok's scent. 

The weight of the larger man's hips pushed down against his, urging Changkyun to hump the bear between his legs harder. Changkyun's a mess and knows it. Especially when he could feel Hoseok slowly lay himself down over-top of Changkyun.

"I w-wanna..c-..cum," he sputtered out, voice no louder than a whisper, and definitely dry from his overzealous moaning. Then his voice was gone. The powerful hands that had previously pushed his hips into a deeper dry hump of the teddy were wrapped around his throat. The pressure was weak and Changkyun jutted his ass up to get Hoseok to tighten his grip and press deeper against the veins keeping the oxygen from his head. 20 seconds pass and his grinding slows in order for him to focus on not passing out. His eyes flutter close as they roll back. 40 seconds and he's freed of the hold.

Allowed the pleasure of breathing once again, Changkyun sucked in as much air as he could within in the first few breaths. Seconds later he could breathe through his nose. Still eyes statyed closed. The asphyxiation had his legs trembling and bending at the knee. Another press of Hoseok's hips down on Changkyun's and the younger was curling his toes from the friction and pressure on his dick against the bear.

"P-please, please..."

He could feel with each rut into the toy that he was right there. He could feel the heat rising inside him. And then he's cut short in his bliss with a hand one again wrapped around his throat. Changkyun groans out the air he had in his lungs and laid limp. This didn't stop Hoseok, however, and the older man rutted against Changkyun, grinding the smaller's hard on into the toy himself. He tried counting the seconds, but stars behind his eyes took his focus, and then the heat pooled over. He was gone. Lost as he gasped for air while his orgasm ripped through him. The pressure did't leave his throat until his vision has gone entirely blurry and his legs were spasming with each twitch of his over stimulated dick. And, once it does, he gasped again to suck in as much air as his lungs could hold.

The high drops. Changkyun caught his breath and relaxed. The weight is gone and Changkyun pulls his own hand from his throat. Alone. He was alone. Dark eyes flutter as exhaustion hits him like a wave, and Changkyun lays still.

**Author's Note:**

> this just popped up while i was writing the freaking wonkyun shower scene i still have to finish. so it's quick and very short. I hope you enjoyed the twist too! ^^


End file.
